User talk:Jester of Sorts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Man Without A Face page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 21:20, February 26, 2012 The Man Without a Face... Did you write it on Notebook? I was just wondering seeing as the background color was all messed up. If you did write it in Notebook... don't write it in Notebook again. I fixed the page btw. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 22:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see ClericofMadness 19:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Needs Editing Don't add it to a page until you become an admind okay? Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 20:46, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice 17:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) A Request About Your Slenderman Rake Story Hello, I was just reading your Slenderman and Rake story and I absolutely loved it. I was wondering if I could have your permission to do a kind of spin-off story of my own (with the borrowed element being Slenderman as a guardian). Thanks. ---We're sticking things into our necks? Yay, I'll go get my spoon! KK. thank you. SilenceInTheLibrary (talk) 00:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE You received a 3 day block for failing to update the User Submissions page with an article you tagged as "OC" (original content). See the welcome message above for more information. MooseJuice (talk) 20:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 19:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to confront you about the Slenderman posts. Please I must know the urgency of my situation is behond your comprehension. Walkcar (talk) 05:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 04:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 19:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC)